


Kiss and Make Up

by carefulren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulren/pseuds/carefulren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Hanji and Petra, annoyed by the constant arguing, devise a plan to lock Levi and Eren in the cold dungeon of their HQ until they settle their differences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Make Up

Kiss and Make Up

 

            It’s been a few weeks since Eren started living with the Scouting Legion in an old, remodeled castle-preferably noted as the Scouting Legion’s HQ. During those dull few weeks, Eren was reluctantly obeying orders to ensure that every inch of the aged castle be thoroughly scrubbed until spotless. His annoyance towards his orders often caused him to clash with his corporal. The echoing sounds of a young boy screaming at his calm yet irritated superior became a familiarity among the other squad members, specifically to a worrying Petra and an agitated Hanji.

            “Those two have been fighting for days,” Petra said, flinching at the curses ringing throughout the castle.

            “I know! Do you know how hard it is to get any research done with those two always at each other’s throats?!” Hanji flung her hands into the air before collapsing into a dining chair.

            Petra carefully moved to sit across from the flustered woman. She watched as her friend griped quietly to herself, often hearing audible mumbles of the words research and idiots. She placed her hands onto the dining table and sat in silence, patiently waiting for the angered brunette to calm down. After a lengthy ten minutes, the distracted woman was brought back from her thoughts at the sound of suspicious laughter.

            “Hanji?” Petra brought her eyes to her snickering comrade.

            “We need to do something about this,” Hanji spoke with a low tone. “I have just the plan.”

            Petra gasped at the sinister look in Hanji’s eyes. “Wha-what plan?”

            The devious smile Hanji wore continued to grow. “It’s simple really. We are going to get both immature boys down into the dungeon,” Hanji explained, stopping to chuckle. “Then, lock them in!” With that being said, Hanji tossed her head back and cackled.

            Petra shot a skeptical glance to her friend. “What purpose would that serve? I feel as though they would just sleep through the night, or…” Petra’s words trailed off at the thought of Levi forcing Eren to transform. “I-I don’t think th-this is a good idea,” she stuttered.

            “Don’t be silly, Petra.” Hanji clasped her hands behind her head. “Levi would never make the reckless decision to force Eren to transform. He knows how dangerous that would be.”

            “Then, you really believe that locking the two down there for the night will resolve their issues?” Petra blew into her cold hands.

            “Cold today, isn’t it?” Hanji leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table.

            “Yes, it is.” Petra answered, watching as Hanji hopped up from her chair. “Where are you going?”

            “Just going to steal something real fast!” Hanji skipped to the door then threw it open, quickly veering to the right.

* * *

 

            “If you don’t like the way I clean, then do it yourself!” Eren flailed his arms around, motioning to the hallway that Levi was criticizing.

            “I told you. I’m busy.” Levi was cautiously examining the hallway, sneering every now and then at the sight of dust.

            “Like hell you’re busy!” Eren yelled in an attempt to bring the shorter man’s attention back to him.

            “I have paperwork, Eren. Paperwork that is not getting done because I am constantly forced to point out obvious flaws in your shitty cleaning job.” Levi whipped a handkerchief out from his pocket and began wiping at a microscopic smudge of dirt he discovered on a wall.

            “It’s fucking clean!” Eren slammed his fist hard against the wall closest to his superior, causing speckles of dirt to fall from the ceiling.

            “Then, what, Eren, is this?” Levi waved his hand in front of his disgusted face. He noticed the taller boy groan and look up at the filthy ceiling.

            Eren mumbled a few curse words under his breath before leaving to find a ladder, bumping into Hanji on his way out. “H-Hanji?” He stopped and steadied the brunette.

            “Well hello there my little titan.” She grinned and stepped to the side to let him pass.

            “What are you doing here?” Levi cocked an eyebrow.

            “I just need to make a quick trip into Eren’s bedroom.” Hanji marched to descend down the stairs to the dungeon.

            Levi was about to question Hanji’s actions but decided against it, remembering the long hours wasted on her titan explanations. He turned quickly on his heel and made his way back to his office.

* * *

 

            “Is that Eren’s bed quilt?!” Petra pushed her chair back and jumped up.

            “Why, yes it is.” Hanji quickly ran to the nearest cupboard and stuffed the blanket inside.

            “I-I don’t understand.” Petra fell back into her chair, anxiously waiting for an explanation.

            Hanji giggled and ambled over to the window, peering out at the dreary day. “You know, Petra. It gets awfully cold in the dungeon this time of year.”

            Petra furrowed her brows at the realization. “Well, if you think it will work,” she sighed and looked down at her hands.

            “We can’t be sure if it will work,” Hanji began, “but it will certainly bring them closer together.”

            Petra watched as Hanji stood in front of the window, nodding. “When should we?”

            “Now.” Hanji pulled the dungeon key out of her pocket and squeezed her hand into a fist. She latched her other hand onto Petra’s arm and began dragging the worried girl towards the dungeon.

* * *

 

            “Where the hell is that stupid brat?” Levi grumbled as he viewed the dirty, empty hallway. He stopped and glanced at the stairs to the dungeon. A faint snoring sound was drifting up from Eren’s bedroom. “That brat…” He spun around and began stomping down the stairs, making as much noise as he could.

            At the bottom of the stairs, he pushed open the half-closed door and looked at the sleeping boy. “Eren,” he growled, marching over to his bed.

* * *

 

            “Hanji, maybe this isn’t a good idea.” Petra whispered as she watched the brunette creep down the stairs to shut and lock the dungeon door. “What if one of them becomes ill?” 

            “That would be perfect!” Hanji called quietly over her shoulder. She slowly closed the door and turned the key into the lock. She shot two thumbs up to Petra before tiptoeing back up the steps.

            “Picture this, Petra,” Hanji began as they made their way back to the dining room, “if one gets sick, then the other will have to tend to him. The sick one will have to trust the other to help him. Do you follow?” Hanji glanced over at her confused friend.

            “Kind of?” Petra began biting her nail, deep in thought. “But, they are only going to be down there for one night, right?”

            Hanji stopped walking and turned to face Petra. “They will be down there until they settle their differences. However long that takes is up to them.”

            “B-but,” Petra stammered, “They haven’t even eaten yet! Are you trying to kill them!?”

            “No, I know them. They may act like they despise each other, but if something were to happen to one, the other would do whatever they can to help.” Hanji began walking again.

            Petra let her mind wander to the two boys. _“I know the Corporal very well, and I’ve grown to know Eren very well, too. Hanji’s right.”_ She raced to catch up to Hanji. “How will we know when to let them out?”

            “You will feel it.”

            “Feel what?” Petra peered at the brunette.

            Hanji waved her hand in front of her. “The change in the atmosphere.”

* * *

 

            Levi lifted his leg and smashed it down onto Eren’s face.

            “Ow!” Eren bolted up. “What the fuck!?”

            “Enjoying your nap?” Levi shifted his eyes to the chains on both sides of Eren’s bed. “Would you like to spend the rest of your day restrained?”

            “I’ve been cleaning all day! I’m tired! You make me get up at the crack of dawn!” Eren swung his feet to the floor and flew off his bed, quickly moving far away from the chains.

            Levi guided his eyes around the musty dungeon. “Didn’t I ask you to clean in here also?”

            Eren crouched down and pressed his palms against his eyes. “It’s not like you ever come down here.”

            “I’m here now, aren’t I?” Levi walked towards the young boy, stopping directly in front of him.

            Eren moved his hands away and looked up at the Corporal. Groaning, he stood up and headed to door. “I’m going to get some soap and water.” He placed his hand on the doorknob and tried to turn it. “What the hell?” He began pulling on it, but the door wouldn’t budge.

            “What’s wrong?” Levi appeared behind the taller boy and watched as he tugged on the door.

            “It’s locked,” Eren grunted as he began hitting his shoulder against the door.

            “Move.” Levi pushed Eren out of the way and began pulling on the doorknob. “Stand back.”

            Eren moved back and watched as Levi lifted his leg and then kicked the door with full force. “That’s not working.” The young boy moved back to the door. “I could transform.”

            “And destroy the entire castle? No, don’t be stupid.” Levi sighed and leaned against the door, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

            “Don’t you have the key?” Eren motioned to the lock.

            “Why would I? You act as if I should have carried my entire life belongings down here.” Levi spoke, annoyance dripping off his voice.

            “I just asked for the fucking key…” Eren turned and trudged over to his bed.

            Levi watched as the boy’s shoulders sagged. _“Keep calm. This is no time to start an argument.”_ “Do you have anything to pick a lock?” He watched as Eren lazily looked around the bare room.

            “Does it look like I do?” Eren sighed and lied back on his bed. “Do you think if we bang loud enough on the door that someone will hear us?”

            “No.” Levi moved to lean against a wall close to Eren’s bed.

            “Won’t they come looking for us soon?” Eren rolled his head over to the side facing his superior.

            “That’s debatable.” Levi crossed his arms and looked down.

            “Why?! Once they realize we are missing they will come and let us out!” Eren sat up and looked at the Corporal.

            “Your bed quilt is gone.” Levi stated, never looking up.

            “Huh?” Eren looked down at his bare bed. “It was here earlier.” He looked back up at the Corporal with confused eyes. “Wait, so someone planned this?”

            “That’s what it looks like.” Levi answered while he examined his nails.

            “W-why?!” Eren sputtered.

            Levi brought his eyes to Eren’s. “I would assume this is Hanji’s doing. As for the reason, she probably felt that she couldn’t get any work done with your constant shouting.”

            “I wouldn’t be shouting if you didn’t piss me off!” Eren huffed and stood up.

            “Eren, I’m fuming right now, but do you hear me yelling?” Levi brought his gaze back down to his nails.

            “Well, sorry! I have a hard time keeping my cool when I’m around you!” The young boy ran to the door and started banging his fists against it while screaming Hanji’s name.

            Levi walked over to Eren’s bed and sat down, crossing his legs. _“This isn’t good. It’s already really cold down here, and it’s only late afternoon. What am I going to do with this brat once the sun falls? I can’t exactly let him freeze to death even though it’s tempting. Dammit, Hanji.”_

“Corporal?”

            Levi cleared his thought and looked up at the boy standing in front of him. “What?”

            “What do we do?” Eren sat down on the bed beside his superior.

            “We wait.” The shorter male stood up and walked over to the door, sitting down beside it.

            Eren sighed and lied back on his bed, closing his eyes. _“Might as well sleep a little more.”_

* * *

 

            “Eren?”

            Eren slowly opened his eyes then gasped at the shivering figure in front of him. “Corporal?!” He quickly sat up and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

            “A-are you a-alright?” Levi asked through chattering teeth.

            Eren reached blindly forward and brushed his arm against ice cold skin. “Levi! Shit! You’re freezing!” He moved his hand around, stopping on Levi’s arm.

            “Y-you seem to be j-just fine.” Levi sputtered. “T-that’s good.” He turned away and stumbled in the dark until he found a wall to sit against.

            “Why are you so cold?” Eren stood up and began cautiously making his way to Levi.

            “Why aren’t you?” Levi pulled his knees up to his chest.

            With his eyes mostly adjusted to the darkness, Eren shuffled towards his superior and knelt down beside him. “I think it’s because I’m a titan shifter.” He gently placed his hand on the trembling hand in front of him. “I need to get you warm.” The young boy tightened  his grip on his superior’s hand and pulled him up, quickly catching him when he staggered. “Are you okay?!”

            “If you c-call feeling like a b-block of ice okay, then I’m j-just great,” Levi whispered while he allowed Eren to help him walk to the bed.

            Eren eased Levi onto the bed, gasping as he noticed the Corporal trying to unbutton his shirt. “Umm?”

            “B-body heat, you idiot. H-hurry up and undress y-yourself.” Levi tried to calm his shaking hands enough to unbutton his shirt but it was proving to be hopeless. He looked up and watched as Eren shook his pant leg off, causing the pants to fly to a corner.

            “Aren’t you gonna undress too,” Eren asked as he yanked his shirt over his head, revealing his slightly toned body.

            “I n-need help…” Levi looked down.   _“I’m going to kill you, Hanji…”_ He quickly looked up as he felt a warm breath against his cheek. His younger friend was standing over him, undoing the buttons of his white, pressed shirt. “T-thank you.”

            Eren prepared to toss the shirt aside but an icy grip on his wrist stopped him.

            “Don’t d-do that!” Levi hissed, snatching the shirt from Eren and carefully placing it on the other side of the bed.

            “Seriously,” Eren grumbled, shaking his head. “Pants too?” Eren watched as Levi fumbled with the clasp on his pants. “I got it.” Eren brushed his superior’s trembling hands aside and undid the clasp before kneeling down to slide the pants off. He carefully placed them next to Levi’s shirt then climbed into bed, pressing his chest against Levi’s back.

            “Is this okay?” Eren wrapped his arms around the shivering man. “Are you starting to feel better?”

            Levi inhaled and exhaled deeply in attempt to control his trembling body. After a few moments, he nestled closer to his friend’s chest, welcoming the warm breath on his neck.

            Eren rested his cheek against Levi’s neck, smiling as he realized that his superior was no longer shaking. “I guess this is working?” Eren waited for a response but was left in silence. “Levi?!” The young boy jumped up and rolled Levi onto his back. His eyes widened as he watched the Corporal’s head roll slightly to the side. “What the hell?! Levi!” The panicking boy positioned himself over his superior, listening for breathing. “You’re breathing, so why won’t you wake up?” Eren shook the Corporal by the shoulders, attempting to wake him up but with no avail.

            “I don’t know what to do,” Eren cried. He sat up and frantically ran his hand through his brown hair. “What would you do?” He peered down at the pale face below him. _“What do I do?”_ He leaned down closer to Levi. _“What do I…”_ The younger boy’s thoughts were interrupted by a pair cold lips pressing against his. He stared wide-eyed as the Corporal kissed him.

            “What are you…?” Eren placed his hands on Levi’s chest and pushed himself up. He glanced down at the Corporal. “I don’t understand…”

            Levi slightly opened his eyes to see the panicked boy on top of him. He placed a chilled hand against Eren’s cheek. “Shut up…”

            Eren looked down at Levi. _“Does he even know what he’s doing right now?”_ He watched as the shorter man’s brows furrowed as if in pain. _“Maybe I should…”_ He cautiously brushed his lips against Levi’s tinted blue ones, gasping as he felt a cold hand meet the back of his neck. He pushed his lips harder against his superior’s, smiling as he felt the older man tug at his hair. He guided his lips gently down his superior’s neck and back up, coming to graze his lips yet again.

             Minutes passed as the two boys did something neither thought would happen- kiss. Levi pulled at Eren’s hair, smiling as he felt Eren move his lips down his toned stomach. The Corporal shuddered slightly as the younger boy guided his soft lips back to his neck.      

            A few moments later, Levi reluctantly released his grip on Eren’s hair, letting his hand slide down the boy’s back before falling onto the bed. 

            Eren gently lied down on the smaller man’s chest, nuzzling his face into his cold neck. “Are you okay,” he mumbled into his superior’s hair.

            “Yes,” Levi whispered, “let’s get some sleep.”

* * *

 

            “I can’t believe you actually kept them in there all night!” Petra exclaimed as she hugged two quilts to her chest.

            “Well, the atmosphere feels great, doesn’t it?” Hanji smiled and unlocked the door. She and Petra carefully walked inside then abruptly stopped a few feet from the two almost naked boys sleeping on the bed. “Oh my!” Hanji clapped her hands together, waking the two boys.

            “Hanji!” Eren hopped out of bed and felt his face reddening.

            “Hanji…” Levi pushed himself up on shaky arms. He clumsily slung his legs over and stood up, only to fall to the ground instantly.

            “Corporal!” Petra ran to said man and draped a blanket over his bare shoulders. She wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him to his feet.

            Levi lifted his heavy head. “Hanji,” he growled, barely audible. “I’m going to kill you.” He dropped his head as soon as the words left his lips and felt his knees buckling. Petra tightened her grip around his waist and began walking with him to the door.

            “How was it?” Hanji walked up to Eren and moved her eyes up and down his bare body. “Are you two friends again?” She moved her face closer to the blushing boy.

            “I-Uh…” Eren grabbed his clothes and ran to help Petra carry Levi up the stairs.

            Hanji chuckled at the disheveled-looking boy then turned to follow the trio.

* * *

 

            “Eren, I’m going to take Corporal to his room. You are welcome to use my room for the time being.” Petra looked down at the barely conscious man she was supporting.

            “I’m fine. Just take care of him.” Eren pulled his shirt over his head then met Petra’s worried eyes.

            “I’ll treat him!” Hanji skipped over and smiled at Levi.

            “No,” Levi groaned, “you will not.”

            Hanji tossed her head back and cackled. “Fine, whatever you say, Levi. I will go get you some food instead!” She spun on her heel and began trotting towards the dining room.

            Levi peered over at Petra, seeing her sighing with her eyes closed. He took his chance and winked at Eren, smirking as the boy gaped at him.

            “Well I’m going to take him now. You should get some food, Eren.” Petra smiled softly at Eren then turned to the direction of Levi room.

            _“He remembers everything.”_ Eren smiled then brought his arms up to stretch before heading after Hanji. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on fanfiction.net for a while. I just made a few changes to this one. Also, this is my first time posting on this site, so sorry if the format looks weird.  
> And, Sorry in advanced for any grammar errors I may have missed, and  
> I hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
